Who would have guessed?
by Coscat
Summary: o0 this starts off at the ending episode of death note. im not spoiling the beg. so just please read later on it will get better


Who would have guessed?

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note - no sueing O-o

A/N: Hiii i am back cha!!! heh if you have or are waiting to read my stories that i have'nt updated in like forever sorrys i had major family and life problems O-e but ha im back!!!! well if you haven't seen Death Note's last episode i suggest you do because if you don't this will make no sense at all what so ever O-o well ima stop with this and on with the story :O enjoy psst by the way they are still 17 XXD

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misa stood on the buildings roof top and started to feel something was wrong. She turned on the rail and an image of Light appeared before her. Tears immediatley gathered at the corners of her eyes. She looked down. "Light.." she whispered as she climbed over the rail and started running down the stairwell.

As she reached the last set of stairs another image of Light flashed by her eyes. "No..." Misa quickly got halfway down and jumped over the side of the rail and darted out of the exit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryuk was sitting on the ledge of the building watching as Light had been crawling up the stairwell. "It ends here Light.. it was fun while it lasted it's time for you to go.." Ryuk spoke to himself taking out his DeathNote.

Light was laying on his back on the stairwell and his eyes started to close as Ryuk wrote the beggining of his name into the book. Misa rounded the corner and saw him. She gasped and her tears immediately began streaming down her pale face.

"Li..li..light.." she choked seeing the life start to leave his eyes. "Light!" she screamed as she ran over and dropped to her knee's bringing his body nearer to hers. Ryuk paused in writting his name for a moment and watched as Misa tried to keep Light with her.

"Misa..." Light's voice was just a whisper and she turned her tear stained face to his. Misa saw the life fading quickly as Ryuk wrote the beggining of his last name. "no.. NO! Light please don't leave me please!" She cried as she moved a piece of his hair away from his eye.

"Light I love you please..please don't go." She pleaded as he bagan slipping further into darkness and away from this world. Misa kissed him softly on the lips and his curved slightly into a smile. Misa sadly watched as his eyes began closeing.

Ryuk had written "_Light Yag.." _Misa's tears began to stream down her face more and more. "No!" Misa cried harder and she looked around as she rested him on her lap. "SOMEBODY HELP!!!!" Misa cried as she looked around desperately for someone anyone.

She grabbed Lights hand that had the watch and what she didnt know still had a fragment of the Death Note in it. Everything around her pulsed and her memories came back. Her eyes widened as she watched Ryuk write a name in his own Death Note.

Misa grinded her teeth together. "Ryuk! stop it!!!" Misa screamed causing the death god to pause from his writting and look to the girl below him. "Eh.. it's his time to go." Ryuk said as he was going to continue writting.

Misa stood up and placed Light on the stairwell. "Bastard." She hissed narrowing her eyes greatly. Misa turned and ran then scaled a wall and kicked the book out of Ryuk's hands. Ryuk's eyes widened as Misa picked up his own Death Note.

Misa pulled out a lighter from her pocket. "Light's not going anywhere." Misa growled. Ryuk approached her. "Give me my Death Note." He ordered. "Not on my life." Misa seethed.

Ryuk snorted and said "That can be arranged." Misa scowled getting up and had an idea. She ripped all of the pages out of his book and pocketed them. Ryuk glarred at her. Light started to cough and Misa broke the eye contact she had with Ryuk and ran over to him.

"Light your gonna be alrite." Misa whispered putting his arm over her shoulder. Misa walked through Ryuk and ignored what he was saying as she got into the open she saw Near and a few others. She took a different way and got an ambulance to come and Light was taken into it.

"Miss are you coming or not?" the medic asked with haste. "Yes." Misa whispered quickly and got into the ambulance. Her clothes were covered in blood. "Miss are you alrighte?" he asked walking over to her seeing she had alot on her.

"No I'm fine is he going to be okay?" Misa asked not realizing that her tears started to stream down her face again. He nodded and looked over to Light's barely concious body. "Do you know what happened to him?" he asked. Misa shook her head "I found him like this." she whispered.

They got to the hospital and Light was immeadiatley rushed into the emergency room. Misa sat in the waiting room for what seemed like days but was only hours. The doctor finally came out. "Misa?" he called out and her head shot up.

"Thats me.." she whispered as she walked over to him quietly. They silently walked down the dark hallway and when they got into the room Misa collapsed. The doctor caught her before she hit the floor and brought her to the bed next to his.

A nurse walked in and noticed that she was passed out. "What happened?!!?!?!" she just about screamed. "Nothing she over exerted herself." he explained and the nurse nodded leaving the room and the doctor went also.

When the doctor walked down the hall he looked over the report of what the ambulance medic said and figured she is suffering from trauma after witnessing what she/ how she found him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 days later

Light woke up and started sitting up. "Where am I." he questioned as he looked around the room groggily. Then he suddenly remembered the past events with Matsuda and Near. He quickly looked around and saw nothing.

Light was going to get up when his eyes fell to the hospital bed in front of him. -he is sitting over the edge of his bed so now its in front instead of on the side XXD- Misa laid there unconcious and her breathing was slight.

He got up and walked over to her bed and sat on the edge and put a hand on her cheek. She didn't stir just laid there. Misa groaned as she turned on her side wrapping her arms around his waist and holding him tightly like a teddy bear.

Light was about to get up and move but remembered how she was there and then well thats about it. The doctor came in and spoke "Aa how are you feeling Light?" Light noded in response and the doctor did as well.

"You're free to go when you please." Light nodded and waited for Misa to wake. Around 12 noon Misa woke up and turned over. Light shook her shoulder and she turned on her stomach with her eyes closed. Light was getting a little frustrated and shook her again. This time Misa moved his hand away and laid on her back.

Light shook her and she just turned her face away. Light twitched a little and shook her again. This time Misa smacked his hand away and mumbled some inaudible words. Misa went to turn on her side but Light got into a sitting ish position and turned her back over. She then turned on her side again.

Frustrated Light flipped her over and sat on her lower stomach. The new applied weight caused Misa's eyes to open and when they did her face went from a light white to a bright pink. Light got off noticing there ehem position and helped her up.

They left the hospital but little did they know Matsuda was walking by and happened to notice them. He flipped open his phone "Near he is still alive.."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

A/N how did chu guys like it????? did it suck TT was it awsome or okay!?!?!? i need chur opinion!! please!! OH OH IF ANYONE HERE WILL DO A DEATHNOTE FIC WITH THE PAIRING MISA AND LIGHT I WILL LOVE CHU FOREVER AND WILL SUPPORT IT ALL THE WAY JUST PM ME AND I WILL GO TAKE A LOOK - I ONLY READ M THOUGH O-o but yeah anyways please review and tellz me how i did if or when this story gets 5 reviews the next chappy will b up .-


End file.
